The present invention relates to a tracking controller for a three-axis mount antenna system in which the antenna is rotatable about an azimuth (AZ) axis, an elevation axis (EL) and a cross-elevation axis (XEL).
Japanese Patent Publication No. 60-22803 published on Feb. 5, 1985 discloses a three-axis (AZ-EL-XEL) mount antenna system to overcome the overhead pass problem of the known AZ-EL mount antenna system without having to develop an expensive X-Y mount. In the AZ-EL-XEL mount system, the antenna is turned about a horizontally exending elevation axis through an angle of 90 degrees from horizontal to vertical and operates in AZ/EL and cross-EL/EL drive modes. A satellite tracking controller derives an elevation (EL) error signal and a cross-EL (XEL) error signal from signals received from a polar-orbital satellite and applies the EL error signal to an elevation drive system during both AZ/EL and XEL/EL drive modes and applies the XEL error signal to an azimuth drive system during AZ/EL drive mode or a cross elevation drive system during XEL/EL drive mode. Since the XEL error signal is switched between the azimuth and cross-EL drive systems, however, a "cosec" compensation circuit must be inserted into and removed out of the system to adjust the response characteristic of the azimuth drive system to ensure smooth operation of the system when switching occurs, as a result of which the system becomes complex and expensive.